Perfect, you and me
by Crazy4Moony
Summary: Marauders era. 2nd S/R oneshot, out of my wide collection. winks Review and I'll post an other one! So, Remus is in love and Sirius kisses him. Sounds great... but turns out to be confusing. Yet, they're perfect. Trust me. R&R please. S/R. M. Oneshot.


**Perfect, you and me.**

**Read and Review please!**

He _couldn't_. All thoughts of rationality and want left him and he pushed the other man harshly away and made a run for it, because he really _couldn't_. And he pretended to not feel the lips still on his, and he acted like his skin was not still on fire where the other's hands had touched him. Because he really _couldn't_.

How long had it been? Oh, right. Six years. He'd been secretly wanting Sirius Orion Black for six years. Now that in itself, was worse then it sounded. Though all the other pains, exceeded that. It wasn't per say _wanting_ Sirius, that hurt to no end. It was lying in his bed at night, when the whole dorm was quit, except for the occasional puffs that came from behind Sirius' closed curtains. It was knowing he was all alone and cold, while Sirius managed to find someone and stay warm every night. It was simply _not being able_ to have him. Not having the guts to claim him as his own. Because, he knew that if he would step up, say: 'Sirius, I want you.' He would have him, just for one night, like all the others. But he didn't want him for _just one night_. He didn't want to be used and tossed around with. He wanted Sirius for ever. Not as a stupid, trivial, unimportant one-night stand.

His heart thumped fast as he leaned against the stone wall, feeling he was safe, far away from Gryffindor tower. All in all, he'd been fine. God, he'd been better then just 'fine', without Sirius. He had been able to breathe, and that alone exceeded fine, for, in the beginning, just thinking about Sirius gave him seizures and enabled his breathing ability. He'd been okay now, he'd gotten over himself. And then, totally out of the blue, Sirius had decided he had the right to just screw his world all over again, and had kissed him. I mean… who the fuck does such a thing! When you're finally bloody okay with it, who has the nerves to fuck it up again! Oh, right… Sirius Black. Needless to mention, that was not _okay_. Having his lips on your own, is not _fine_. Jeez, it's great. But not like this. Not when there's a chill feeling, an aching that keeps on telling you: 'don't go there. No one-night stands. You're not giving up your virginity just 'cause Sirius's a hormonal teenager and feels like screwing you. Have him for ever, or have him never.' No. When you have a conscious warning you, you soon realise what you want, and that you shouldn't settle for less. So _of course_, Sirius had been pushed away. For giving into him, to have one single night, to claim him, just this once, simply _won't_ do. See, he'd rather not have Sirius at all, then having him once and spending eternity realising how great it _could've_ been, together.

He hung out in the dark of the castle for most of the evening, returning after he had established that it was _late_, and people would be _asleep_. But, so he decided as he entered the dorm, people were not asleep. Okay, most people were asleep. But 'people' that he had wanted to be asleep, weren't. 'People' was sitting on _his_ bed, smoking. Fuck. Not only would he fall asleep to the sent of cigarettes, his bed would now also reek of Sirius for ever. Jeez. Like he didn't have trouble enough controlling his wet dreams. Now there needed to be actual evidence that Sirius was a real _human being_ and always so fucking _close_! He considered backing out of the room, but it was too late, because Sirius' head snapped up and all of a sudden he was out of bed and his hand was on Remus' arm and he was cooing and saying soothing words and being sorry and it was awful because Remus wanted to forgive him. But no, he _couldn't_. He refused to be the one-night stand. He _couldn't_.

And he really wanted to protest but Sirius eyes said that he didn't want this _either_. He didn't want the one-night stand, he wanted for ever, and the emotion in Sirius' eyes was all he needed because then there were hands in his tangled hair and he wasn't protesting. And next thing he knew they were on the bed and his tie was lost and Sirius belt was gone, and his shirt was opened and he was unzipping Sirius paints, and oh Merlin, it was _too_ good. And then they were one, with sweat running down their spines and all of a sudden his back was pressed against the headboard, and he could feel Sirius inside him, and the energy that surged through him was overwhelming. The bed cracked viciously as they moved simultaneously, being one person, so real and their bodies stayed together, and their lips never parted. The sheets got damp and the air got thick and they were sure someone was waking up and asking something, but they _couldn't_ give a fuck. And _Merlin_, they were almost there, and there were soft whimpers and Remus thought he might die of exhaustion and the tension was building up and bloody _worlds_ were ending, but they continued to make love. They were the beautiful cadence of wind rustling through threes and waves hitting the shore. They came in a perfect moment and saw stars, still trying to focus on each other's faces, which was hard with the whole floor just _sinking away_ and their lips that were still attached to each other's. And even though Remus had been sure Sirius had wanted more, he couldn't help but be surprised as Sirius slowly pulled their slick bodies closer (impossibility means nothing to mister Black) and put his sweaty forehead to Remus' shoulder.

Remus' legs were still wrapped around his waist, and he was sitting on his feet, with Remus on top of him. Remus could still fill Sirius inside him, not altogether an unpleasant feeling, but a bit peculiar, now that their ministrations had ended, and Sirius had gone from 'painfully fitting' to 'pleasantly filling'. There were dissatisfied grunts from some of the other boys in the dorm, those that were very light-sleepers, and had been aware of their activities, but Remus looked at Sirius, a bit worried, and ignored the others. Sirius gave him a mischievous grin, and moved to pull out, but Remus shook his head fiercely.

"Stay." He whispered, voice still hoarse, and _damn_ he had never been so afraid in his whole entire life. His future would depend on what Sirius did next.

"Hm?" Sirius questioned, not being used to people wanting him to _stay_. Not like this at least. Not when the feeling was mutual and he wanted nothing more then to obey.

"Stay," Remus repeated, now sure his voice would fail on him. "Like being one." It wasn't a real sentence, just a statement, and this time Remus put his head against Sirius' shoulder, giving it an unsure nip.

"Wasn't planning on leaving," Sirius tried to look into the other boys' eyes again, but they'd drifted shut, their strenuous activities taking their toll. "We should lie down though, so we can sleep éh."

The amber eyes opened and Remus nodded. His lips connected with Sirius' soft skin one more time, before they started moving around in odd positions, making sure their waists stayed together, so Sirius wouldn't slip out of Remus. They finally managed to lie down on their sides, Sirius spooning against Remus' backside, still being one union. Sirius' arms wrapped themselves possessively around Remus, him covering the arms with his own hands, cuddling closer to the warm body behind him. Sirius had never been inside someone for such a long time, and he was sure he'd fall asleep soon, still filling Remus, and when they'd wake up, he'd still be there, though possible _slightly_ harder, due to being pressed up against Remus all night. And he couldn't help but wonder aloud, just needing to know the answer: "is it not uncomfortable?"

Their was a sleepy, but honest and loving, reply: "it's perfect." And as Sirius slowly reached sweet dreams of, who else, Remus, he had to agree. They were perfect, together.

**Please read and review! Seriously, just click the button and comment! I need to know what you guys think about it, it'll help me with futur writing and all ;)  
Love, Crazy4Moony**


End file.
